Broken With Success
by xKanellisCena
Summary: After winning the title,he dosent realize hes pushing away the ones that he loves. As success takes over him,shes left to give up on there friendship leaving him to climb the lader of success on his own.Now he has all hes ever wanted, but is it worth it?
1. the unthinkable

_Note: first of id like to appologize for my no talent when it comes to nameing my stories and chapters. anyway ive recently fallen in love with these two's FRIENDSHIP. ive fallen hard for them wile watching there media and stuff they do together, they are rather adorable right? well i hope you enjoy - and review. Thanks :) _

_Chapter 1: the unthinkable_

* * *

After a perfect skull crushing finally, The Miz accomplished the unthinkable. He walked backstage, his pace slow letting everyone admire the gold that fell over his shoulder. It was the most amazing feeling to him. It had been his biggest accomplishment in the wwe since he's been there. "Great job Mike, you earned it." a bright eyed Cena said. That meant a lot coming from a seven time wwe champion. He just offered him a smile back. He was still in a point of shock, as if it never happened and it were all just a dream. It couldn't wait to celebrate his win, but first it was time to hit the showers.

After applying the last bit of hair gel to his hair - he entered the halls of the arena leaving the locker room behind. With the gold still in hand he was approached. "Well you did it kid" smiled the brunette looking up at him. "'The current WWE Champion The Miz!' has a nice ring to it" he smiled. Eve giggled. Eve and Mike had been best friends since they met. They had to much in common. They both knew exactly where they were going in the wwe and what they wanted. Both had the drive, passion, and heart to make it and achieve what they dreamed. "so when's the big celebration?" she said fiddling with her brown curls. "I say we all go out tonight" said gripping his title a little tighter. "ill let everyone know" Eve smiled before congratulations her best friend once more then heading of in another direction.

* * *

Mike was the last to show up at the club. Almost all of raw's superstars and divas that had been on the road showed up but then again that's how it was almost every night. He shoved his way though the crowd to the back table. From were he was standing he could see Alex, Eve, John, John Morrison, Melina and a few others hidden in the dark. "Decided to leave the belt at home?" John Morrison said as he shook his hand and pulled him in to a hug. "Wouldn't want it to get stolen in this mess" he replied smiling.

Before he knew it the crowed of divas and superstars dispersed. They all went of there separate ways in the club-getting lost in the crowd and excitement. Near the bar Mike saw A familiar figure. A tall girl with brown curly hell that fell against her back. Her jeans were tight and she was wearing a grey tank top and black knee high boots. "Eve" Mike yelled from across the room as he worked his way over to here. She turned to him with a smile. "I think you're the only one who hasn't talked to me tonight." he said looking down at her. "like wise" she smirked. "Don't make me give you a skull crushing finally now" he smiled down at her. She giggled. "Oh shut up you nerd." she said playfully shoving him. "your not worthy to touch a champion" he smirked. She rolled her bluish gray eyes. "how long am I going to have to here about how you're the champion?" Eve replied crossing her arms. He just shrugged.

The to stood awkwardly staring at each other in silence. "well I think Im going to head out, not in much of a party mood" finally eve broke the silence. "ill take you back to the hotel" he said eagerly. "No need to-you're here. Its your night, remember champ?" she said smiling again. He could feel the warmth in her smile. "Im sure ill have plenty of media to be doing tomorrow so its probably best I go to" he said assumingly. After a minute Eve finally agreed following her friend out of the bar.

The drive back to the hotel was short, but the two filled the time with laughter, singing and joking around. It was easy for Mike to get along with Eve and it was easier to call her his best friend. Finally the two were facing Eve's hotel room door. The laughing came to a halt. "well id say that I would see you tomorrow for Media, but looks like your on your own now champ" she said faking a smile. Mike could see the displeasure in her eyes. He never thought about that. Eve and him had done traveling and media together all year-but now that he was champion and was representing the wwe he would do it alone. He let a sigh slip from his lips. "I raised you well, you'll do fine on your own now" he joked trying to force a smile out of the diva. "see you" she hesitated and sighed. She forced on another smile. "see you whenever" before he knew it he was alone in the hall facing the closed door. He smiled to himself before finally walking away.

_- xAli_


	2. oui maryse

_so ill admit ive completly neglected this story but ive been updaiting my Cody/Kelly one. I only got two reviews on the first chapter and its kind of disapointing. if i dont get more i might end this story sooner then i thought. but thank you for the people that did review, it means alot. try to enjoy this short chapter. _

_Chapter 2: oui maryse

* * *

_After a long, grueling day of media and such 'The Miz' couldn't be happier to arrive back at his hotel. He never had thought that being wwe champion would come with so many responsibilities, but he didn't mind if it meant holding the tile. "Good afternoon sir" said the man holding open the door to the hotel, signaling for Mike to enter. Mike just simply nodded and smiled. He entered the elevator of the high class hotel, pressing the number "4" to take him to his room. A nap was much needed for the wwe champion.

He was surprised among entering the cold hallway. He peered down the empty hallway trying to remember which way his room was. Once he remembered-he turned down the long hallway and walked slowly to his room. "Oh Mike!" he herd a voice call. It was a female - a French female. He turned around to be greeted by a blonde Maryse. "Oh hey" he smiled. Looking at her, he forgot all about his nap. Her blonde hair fell down past her shoulders, her black long sleeve shirt clung to her body just like her jeans. "I just wanted to, um, congratulate you on being champion" the French Canadian beauty said. "well thank you" he smiled down at the diva. He always thought about the perks of being a wwe champion, but he never thought about the perk of Maryse.

He knew Maryse Ouellet didn't just talk to anyone. The diva wasn't exactly stuck up, but her choices of superstars to associate with were slim. Most of the time guys like Mike, didn't get attention from her. He couldn't help but be happy to receive even a congratulations from the diva. Any guy would kill for the hottest diva on the roster.

"so I was wondering," she hesitated. He watched as she fiddled with her long bleach blonde hair. He grew more and more excited anticipating what she was about to say. "if we could do something later." she smiled. Mike couldn't help but smile. His smile soon faded when he realized he had a movie a premiere to go to - putting him self out there as the wwe champion. He sighed. He looked at her with a devious smile, like it seemed as if she knew. He shook the thought off. "I have a movie premier tonight," Mike chocked. "oh" she moaned. Her face was filled with what seemed like a fake sadness. He shook that thought of as well. "put your welcome to come if you'd like" he smiled. She quickly drew her eyes to his. "Id love to!" she beamed. He wasn't really able to read what her smirk really said before she whipped around and walked of into the other direction. All he knew was he was going to a huge event with publicity with one of the hottest divas.

After standing in the hallway just thinking about what at just happened, he snapped back to reality. He pulled out his room key and slid it into the slot, as it beeped and the light turned green, he pushed on the door entering his room. He maneuvered threw the maze of clothes and bags left laying on the floor. He stumbled picking clothes of the floor hoping to find something to were that night. Just as he picked up a white button up shirt he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket. He looked at the screen with the words "Eve" flashing. "hello?" he said flipping it open. "hey how was everything today champ?" the voice on the other side of the phone said cheerfully. "Great, come down to my room. I need your help" he said referring to needing helping picking out an outfit. When it came to fashion, Miz well lets say was not a champion in that category.

Before he knew it Eve was in his hotel room, complaining about the mess. "I will clean later!" he growled. She giggled. "anyway what do you need help with?" she said as she ruffled her hair. Mike looked at the brunette sitting on his bed. "well Im going to a movie premier with Maryse tonight." before he could finish his friend cut him off. "Maryse Ouellet?" she raised an eyebrow. He knew Eve wasn't exactly friends with the blonde after the long fight for the title with her, but he didn't think it would matter to her who he associated with. "yes" he said. "Oh so now because you're the champion she cares about you." he glared crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't ask for your opinion, I just need your help with an outfit." he could see she was not in the mood to argue, so she stopped and began to just look threw his clothes.

_-xAli_


End file.
